Hopophobia
by Sanari
Summary: Der Tag, an dem Katniss' Vater und so viele andere wegen des Minenunglücks sterben.
1. Kapitel 1

**EINS**

-Vormittags-

Mir ist langweilig. Ich sitze im Unterricht und versuche, Menne McTarsh zuzuhören, wie er den gleichen Vortrag wie jedes Jahr hält, weil das Kapitol es jedes Jahr in den Lehrplan schreibt: Über die Dunklen Tage, die Zerstörung von Distrikt 13 durch das Kapitol. In der ersten und zweiten Klasse, vielleicht auch noch in der dritten, war es interessant, aber mittlerweile kann ich den Inhalt von McTarshs Rede fast auswendig herunterbeten.  
Ich muss an Prim denken, meine kleine Schwester, die es zum zweiten Mal hört. Letztes Jahr ist sie total hysterisch nach Hause gekommen und es hat ziemlich lange gedauert, bis wir sie beruhigen konnten. Vater hat ihre Ziege Lady dazu gebracht, ihr an den Fersen zu lecken, als sie sich ins Bett verzogen hat, das hat sie dann wieder aufgemuntert.  
Wie jedes Mal, wenn ich daran denke, muss ich lächeln.  
Ich liebe meinen Vater für die Art, wie er uns immer wieder dazu bringt, finstere Gedanken ganz fest in einer Schublade im hintersten Teil unsrer Köpfe wegzuschließen.

Ich zucke zusammen, als ich auf die grausamste Art aus meinen Gedanken gerissen werde, die es für uns Schüler gibt: Der Alarm geht los. Ohrenbetäubend laut sorgen die Sirenen dafür, dass wirklich jeder aufschrickt.  
Augenblicklich bricht Chaos aus. McTarsh versucht erfolglos, uns ruhig und zusammen zu halten, aber die Schüler stürmen davon, allen Angst und Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben, nur eine Frage, die gestellt wird: Was ist passiert?  
Ich renne ebenfalls aus dem Raum, sprinte den Gang hinunter und rempele Leute an; unfähig, viel zu denken. Vor Prims Klassenzimmer komme ich schlitternd zum Stehen, reiße die Tür auf und finde meine kleine Schwester genauso vor, wie wir es abgemacht haben, als sie in die Schule kam: Still sitzt sie auf ihrem Platz, beobachtet den Tumult um sich herum aus weit aufgerissenen Augen und wartet auf mich. Sie vertraut mir. Ich nehme sie an der Hand und gemeinsam drängen wir uns zum Ausgang, lassen uns von der Menge mitnehmen.

Es ist unmöglich, mit Prim zu reden, wir sind von zu viel Krach umgeben, obwohl ich sie am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und beruhigen möchte, als sie zu wimmer anfängt. Aber so verstärke ich nur meinen Händedruck, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie sich auf mich verlassen kann.  
Erst jetzt gestatte ich mir, mich zu fragen, was los ist.  
Warum wurde der Alarm ausgelöst?  
Was ist so schlimm, dass die Sirenen losgehen?  
Wir sind an Gewalt gewöhnt, jedes Jahr schauen wir den Tributen von Panem bei den Hungerspielen zu, jedes Jahr weinen wir um die beiden, die vom Kapitol in den Tod getrieben wurden. Auch mein Name wird ab dem nächsten Mal in der großen Urne zu finden sein, denn ich bin fast zwölf.  
Was also kann nur geschehen sein?  
Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, lasse Prim nicht los und das Gefühl ihrer kleinen Hand in meiner hilft mir, ruhig zu bleiben. Zumindest äußerlich.

Denn als ich erkenne, wohin wir gehen, atme ich hektisch und zittere.  
Es ist das Bergwerk, in dem Vater arbeitet.

Nur dass es kein Bergwerk in dem Sinne mehr ist, ich erkenne es kaum noch. Überall sind Steinbrocken, Trümmer, weinende Menschen.  
Prim beginnt, zu wimmern.

Ich halte meine kleine Schwester fest an der Hand und plötzlich wird mir schlecht. Ich presse meine freie Hand auf meinen Bauch, kämpfe gegen den Würgedrang an.  
Wo ist Mutter? Ist sie auch hier?  
Ich suche sie, suche und suche, finde jedes bekannte Gesicht, nur ihres nicht.  
Es ist Prim, die sie entdeckt. Sie zieht an meinem Arm und wir kämpfen uns durch das Gedränge.  
Als wir sie erreichen, frage ich schreien, um den Lärm zu übertönen: „Was ist passiert?"  
Aber meine Mutter antwortet nicht. Ich runzele die Stirn, frage mich, ob sie mich nicht gehört hat, und will gerade noch einmal rufen, als Greasy Sae mich von hinten an der Schulter packt. Ich kenne sie seit ein paar Monaten vom Schwarzmarkt, den mein Vater mit frisch geschossenem Fleisch beliefert, wobei ich ihn manchmal begleite.  
„Katniss", sagt sie.  
Prim lässt meine Hand los und wirft sich in Mutters Arme, ich wende mich Greasy Sae zu.  
„Was ist hier los?"  
Sie muss nicht schreien, um sich hörbar zu machen, denn für mich hält die Welt an, als sie mir antwortet und ihre Worte hallen wie ein Echo in meinem Innern nach.  
„Es hat eine Explosion gegeben, Katniss. Die Bergarbeiter sind unter den Trümmern gefangen."  
Die Welt bewegt sich wieder, sie zittert. Und zerbricht dann in Tausende von Scherben.

Das Erste, was ich als nächstes vernehme, ist Prims Schluchzen. Das Wimmern ist dem Weinen gewichen und die Tränen quellen aus ihren Augen wie kleine Wasserfälle.  
Ich öffne den Mund, um zu schreien, weinen, irgendwie meine Gefühle aus mir herauszulassen – aber es kommt nichts. Stumm wie ein Fisch stehe ich da, starre Greasy Sae an, meine Mutter, die auf die Knie gesunken ist, Prim, die sich noch immer in ihren Armen befindet und sie beide schüttelt. Alle anderen Menschen, auf deren Gesichtern das pure Entsetzen, die blanke Angst zu sehen sind.  
Die Helfer, die Friedenswächter, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht sind und uns zurückdrängen, die Steine und Trümmer beiseiteschieben, zerstören, um irgendwie die verschütteten Arbeiter zu erreichen. Verzweifeltes Handeln, überall.  
Und ich? Ich stehe wie angewurzelt da, kann es nicht fassen, bin nicht ganz bei mir.  
Ich habe das seltsame Gefühl, lachen zu müssen, ein paar erstickte Laute kommen mir über die Lippen und eine Sekunde später schäme ich mich zutiefst.  
Was ist los? Was ist los mit mir?  
Warum kann ich meiner Trauer nicht Ausdruck verleihen, wie all die anderen auch?

Etwas drückt gegen meine Brust, drückt, drückt, drückt mich zu Boden, aber ich falle nicht. Ich stehe noch immer an der gleichen Stelle, aufrecht und bewegungslos.

Meine Gedanken fahren Karussell in meinem Kopf, drehen sich um ein Wort, ein zentrales Wort meines Lebens.

_Vater._


	2. Kapitel 2

**ZWEI**

-Abends-

Wir sitzen auf dem eisigen Boden, Prim, meine Mutter und ich, dicht aneinander gedrängt, um die Kälte zu vertreiben. Aber eigentlich ist es heute gar nicht so kalt. Der Frühling kommt früh, dieses Jahr.  
Seit sieben Stunden sind wir nun schon hier und haben die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen erlebt. Unbändige Freude, wenn jemand lebendig aus den Trümmern herausgeholt wurde, grenzenlose Trauer, wenn jemand schon tot war.  
Und Hoffnung.  
Hoffnung, dass ein geliebter Mensch noch am Leben ist.  
Aber Vater ist noch immer nicht erschienen.  
Und so langsam bekomme ich Angst vor der Hoffnung.

Es ist seltsam, dass es den Menschen, deren Angehörige und Freunde gestorben sind, weniger schwer fällt, mitzuhelfen, als denen, die noch warten.  
Aber wahrscheinlich ist das immer so, schließlich _wissen_ sie es wenigstens. Im Gegensatz zu uns. Vater _könnte_ noch leben, aber er _könnte_ auch tot sein.  
Wir haben mit unserer Ungewissheit mehr zu kämpfen als sie mit ihrer Trauer und ich stelle erschrocken fest, dass ich Hass verspüre.  
Warum dürfen sie sich sicher sein? Warum müssen sie nicht mehr warten und in diesem unerträglichen Spagat zwischen Angst und Hoffnung verharren? Das ist so ungerecht, dass es weh tut.

Die Abstände, in denen die Arbeiter jemanden zu Tage befördern, werden immer größer. Irgendwann richtet sich der Vorarbeiter auf und ruft seine Männer zu sich. Mit mitleidsvoller Miene wendet er sich an uns.  
„Es tut mir leid", sagt er, „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir noch etwas erreichen. Wer jetzt noch nicht draußen ist, ist tot."  
Was redet er da? Spinnt er? Sie sollen weitersuchen! Sie dürfen nicht aufgeben! Vater ist doch noch da drin! Er ist … noch begraben… Wie in einem Grab.  
Ich schüttele mich.  
Lautes Gemurmel erhebt sich, verschiedene Leute kommen zu uns, sagen, wie leid es ihnen täte, gehen weiter. Nach Hause.  
Es ist so leicht, jemandem sein Mitleid auszusprechen.  
Endlich, endlich spüre ich, wie mir Tränen über die Wangen laufen. Prim greift zitternd nach meiner Hand, aber ich springe auf, renne zur Baustelle.  
Ein Arbeiter, der warum auch immer noch da ist, will mich zurückhalten, aber ich bin schneller als er. Irgendwann bleibt er stehen. Hoffnungslos.

Ich werfe mit bloßen Händen Steine hin und her, schürfe mir die Haut auf, lasse meine ganze Wut, meinen Hass und meine Trauer an dieser verdammten Miene aus, die meinen Vater getötet hat.

Als ich nicht mehr kann, sinke ich erschöpft auf einen Felsbrocken. Ein Grab. Ich sitze auf einem Grab.  
Meine Mutter und Prim sitzen noch immer unter dem Baum, schauen mich an, doch ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht sehen. Aber jetzt steht jemand neben ihnen. Ein Junge, älter als ich. Er starrt mich ebenfalls an. Durch den Schleier aus Tränen kann ich ihn nicht richtig erkennen, aber ich glaube, auch zu ihm sind die Leute gegangen. Er hat auch keinen Vater mehr.  
Ein kleines Mädchen kommt auf ihn zu, zieht an seinem Arm. Er blickt sie an und geht mit ihr weg.

Wir gehen nach Hause. Prim sitzt wie ein Häufchen Elend in der Küche auf einem Stuhl, ich kauere mich auf dem Boden zusammen. Und Mutter? Mutter holt ihre Töpfe aus dem Schrank, beginnt, Essen hineinzuwerfen. Was macht sie da? Warum so viel? Wir müssen doch sparen. Will sie, dass wir verhungern? Wenn sie weitermacht, haben wir nichts mehr.  
„Was machst du da?", frage ich.  
Sie hält in der Bewegung inne. Dann stößt sie einen erstickten Schrei aus und der Kochlöffel fällt ihr aus der Hand. Als sei das Scheppern ein Signal, ein Stichwort, fängt meine Mutter an zu schreien.


	3. Kapitel 3

**DREI**

-Eine Woche später-

So fühlt es sich also an, wenn man kaputtgeht. In tausende kleine Teile zerbricht, Scherben, die sich überall im Körper festsetzen und sich tief in einen hinein bohren. Das Herz haben sie ganz besonders gern. Eine Woche ist vergangen und ich kann es einfach nicht fassen. Meine aufgedrehte kleine Schwester hat Mühe, morgens aufzustehen; meine Mutter bleibt gleich liegen. Die Leute aus Distrikt 12 kommen manchmal vorbei, schenken uns etwas von ihrem Essen. Dabei haben sie doch selbst so wenig.  
Vorgestern sind wir zwei Tage ohne Nahrung ausgekommen, aber abends haben wir es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Prim hat vor Hunger geweint und ich habe mich in die Kälte hinaus gewagt, um die Mülltonen des Dorfes nach Essensresten zu durchsuchen.  
Immer, wenn ich seit dem Hunger habe, muss ich an den Jungen denken. Den Bäckersjungen. Gestern habe ich ihn gesehen, als ich das Haus verlassen habe, weil mir einfach alles zu viel wurde. Ich habe mich nicht bedankt, für das Brot, das er mir zwei Tage zuvor überlassen hat, obwohl es das Mindeste wäre.

Ich hasse mich.

Nun hasse ich nicht mehr die anderen wie letzte Woche, ich hasse nicht mehr meinen Vater, ich hasse mich selbst. Und meine Mutter. Es tut gut, sie anzusehen, in ihrem Elend, und sie zu hassen. Ich fühle mich dadurch besser.  
Aber nur in diesen Momenten. Danach liege ich kraftlos im Bett und frage mich bestürzt, wie ich nur so grausam sein kann. So egoistisch. So _kalt_.

Vater hilft mir. Oft, wenn ich das Elend der Welt nicht mehr sehen kann, wickele ich mich in seinen Jagdmantel und verziehe mich. Wenn ich dann die Augen schließe und tief einatme, ist es, als wäre er bei mir. Als wäre alles wie früher. _Früher_, wie das klingt. Aber es ist für mich tatsächlich früher, auch wenn es erst eine Woche her ist. Erst? Eine Woche ist eine Ewigkeit, an die ich mich manchmal nicht erinnern kann. Und später stürmen die Erinnerungen dann wie ein Wirbelwind auf mich ein, nehmen mich gefangen und geben mich nicht mehr frei, bis sie sich sicher sind, dass ich nicht mehr fliehe.  
Mein Leben ist geteilt. Geteilt in ein Vorher und ein Nachher, so blöd das auch klingt.

Das Problem ist, dass es hier keinen Rückzugsort gibt. Ich weiß nicht, wohin ich gehen kann, um meine Ruhe zu finden.  
Rastlos laufe ich am Rande von Distrikt 12 entlang, suche nach dem Loch. Dem Loch im Zaun, das angeblich wilde Tiere von den Menschen fernhalten soll, durch das jedoch ein erwachsener Mann wie mein Vater passt.  
Als ich es finde, stehe ich zögernd davor und lasse alle Erinnerungen auf mich einstürmen und mitnehmen, damit ich es schaffe, taub und gefühllos durch das Loch zu kriechen.

Ich laufe vorsichtig durch den Wald, bis ich den Teich erreicht habe, wo ich niederknie und mir das Gesicht mit dem kalten Wasser abwasche. Dann betrachte ich mein Spiegelbild und die Angst ergreift Besitz von mir.  
Ich bin Katniss Everdeen, elf Jahre alt, allein im Wald, ohne Waffen oder sonst was, dafür aber mit gewaltig viel Dummheit und ich bin definitiv zu jung zum Sterben.  
Ich springe auf und schaue mich hektisch um.  
Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht, allein in den Wald zu laufen? Was, was, was?  
Warum bin ich so dumm?  
Plötzlich ist mir kalt und ich ziehe den Jagdmantel enger um mich. Er ist mir viel zu groß und auf einmal wärmt er mich nicht mehr.  
Vater, wo bist du? Ich brauche dich doch! Wir alle brauchen dich!

Ich will nicht wieder weinen. Trotzdem kann ich nicht verhindern, dass mir eine Träne aus dem Auge kullert und von meinem Kinn tropft. Ich zucke zusammen, als irgendwo in meiner Nähe ein Ast kracht. Was mache ich jetzt?  
Ich klettere auf einen Baum. Natürlich bin ich hier oben nicht viel sicherer als unten, aber irgendwas muss ich doch machen.  
Jetzt laufen die Tränen und ich fröstele. Schniefend wische ich mir mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und zwinge mich, klar zu denken.  
Und mir fällt auf, auf _welchem_ Baum ich mich befinde. Starr sitze ich da. Taste am Stamm entlang und finde die kleine Einbuchtung. Ziehe den Bogen und die Pfeile daraus hervor.

_Vater._

Ich treffe eine Entscheidung.  
Ich hänge mir den Bogen über die Schulter und klettere den Baum hinunter. Lautlos schleiche ich durch das Unterholz, konzentriere mich auf die Umgebung.  
Und sehe es.  
Das Kaninchen sitzt vor einem großen Busch, dem schon wieder Blätter wachsen. Ich ringe um Selbstbeherrschung, weil die Aufregung meine Hände zittern lässt, aber schließlich gelingt es mir, den Bogen zu spannen und einen Pfeil auf das Kaninchen zu richten.  
Just in dem Moment, als es ruckartig den Kopf zu mir dreht, schieße ich den Pfeil ab.

Ich kann es nicht glauben.  
Ich habe das Kaninchen genau zwischen die Augen getroffen. Eine dünne Blutlinie läuft aus der kleinen Wunde, vermischt sich mit dem hellbraunen Fell. Langsam hebe ich das tote Tier auf.  
_Meine erste Beute!_  
Stolz will ich wieder zurückgehen, als ich hängenbleibe. Eine Sekunde später baumele ich in der Luft, das Kaninchen fällt mir aus der Hand und ich schaue mich überrascht um. Und mit der Überraschung kehrt die Angst zurück.  
Was ist denn jetzt los?  
Es raschelt, dann tritt jemand zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Nein, nicht _jemand_. Er.  
Der Junge, der mich letzte Woche angeschaut hat, als ich wie wild die Trümmer hin und hergeworfen habe.  
Ich starre ihn an. Er starrt mich an.

Wir sitzen unter einer Eiche und essen Waldbeeren. Der Junge und ich, das Kaninchen im Arm. Erst musste ich ihn davon überzeugen, dass ich es wirklich geschossen und nicht ihm geklaut habe, dann hat er mich über den Bogen ausgefragt. Zerknirscht muss ich sagen, dass ich mich nicht wirklich mit dem Bauen dieser Waffe auskenne, aber das scheint ihm egal zu sein, als ich ihn nach seiner Falle frage. Er wirkt ziemlich stolz auf sich, weil das Ding funktioniert hat. Na ja, nur eben beim falschen Lebewesen.  
„Sag mal", sagt er plötzlich, „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
Ich huste, als sich eine Beere in meine Luftröhre verirrt.  
„Katniss", keuche ich.  
Er zieht belustigt eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Kätzchen?"  
Soll das ein Scherz sein?  
„Katniss", wiederhole ich, diesmal deutlich. „Und du?"  
„Gale."  
Ich nicke.  
Dann weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich sagen soll.  
Verlegen schaue ich mal hierhin, mal dorthin, bis etwas meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Fasziniert stehe ich auf und knie mich neben die zarte Blume.  
„Sieh mal", hauche ich. Gale kommt zu mir.  
„Was ist?" Er runzelt die Stirn.  
„Löwenzahn. Der allererste." Sanft streiche ich am Stiel entlang.  
Erst, wenn der Löwenzahn blüht, fängt der Frühling wirklich an, hat mein Vater immer gesagt.  
Und mit ihm beginnt nicht nur ein neues Jahr, sondern auch eine neue Zeit.  
Ich lächele.

**~ENDE~**


End file.
